


Reasons Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel

by colourscat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literally lots of fluff, M/M, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tends to ask Dean the same stupid questions, "Why do you love me?" and Dean is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever Destiel fanfic, oh god I hope you like it!

Reasons Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel

Dean and Castiel had been together for many years now, they were happy, happier than Dean ever thought he could be. In their time together Castiel would often ask the same thing, with that tilt of the head and squint of eyes that made Dean melt, however, the question, well, Dean didn’t like it as much. “Why do you love me?” 

Normally Dean would just shake his head and answer with a simple “because you’re you” or “because you’re perfect” but in his head different things were going on.  
He wanted to tell Cas the list of things that made him perfect, and special and beautiful but he didn’t know how to. 

He would often be frustrated by this, he wanted to make Cas know how amazing he was, but he couldn’t find a way. One day he asked Sam about it, Sam laughed and teased Dean for hours, but eventually answered him. It sounded so easy, so Dean did it.

He sat down one day, grabbed a pencil and paper and got down to business. He started writing a list for Castiel, a list that would explain everything Dean felt. The title of the list: Reasons Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel.

When he started to write, it didn’t seem like he could stop the words just flowed easily from his head to the paper, he took hours to finally have it finished but he was proud of his work and couldn’t wait to show it to Cas, to finally make him see the wonderfulness of his person, but it had to be special and perfect.

It had to be perfect for Cas, so he went to prepare the room. He bought candles and prepared steak with roast potatoes, it was the perfect dinner. But of course nothing ever goes as planned for the Winchesters. 

At the middle of the preparations Castiel came into the kitchen making Dean freeze in surprise, he wasn’t supposed to be here until 8 o’clock Dean thought to himself as he tried to act as cool as he could, after years of being together Dean still felt like a teenager whenever he was with Cas, he could still feel butterflies in his tummy and a warm feeling spread through all his body, it was like everyday with Castiel was the first day, everyday was new. 

“Cas! You’re here early!” Dean said nervously walking towards his angel, Castiel came close to Dean and kissed him soft and gentle. Dean felt his whole body relax. This is Cas Dean thought You don’t have to be fancy with him. “So tell me Dean, why are you making such an elegant meal?” Castiel said with a smirk that made Dean weak at the knees. 

Dean shook his head and embraced Castiel planting a soft kiss to the angel’s forehead then quietly mumbled a soft “I just want to make you something special” the angel hugged him a whispered gently to Dean’s ear a sweet “I love you”.  
Dean couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling spread through his chest it didn’t matter how many times he’s heard it, he needed to hear it a thousands more. He separated from Castiel when he remembered the dinner. “I love you too, now go! It’s a surprise” Dean said pushing Castiel out of the door and continued working.

When nighttime came Dean was ready with a romantic candle light dinner and was dressed in his best clothes. He blindfolded Castiel and made him change into nice clothes as well, then he took the angel to the location he had prepared, everything was set he just needed to relax. 

“This is beautiful Dean, thank you very much” Castiel said with glassy eyes unable to understand what he did to deserve someone as amazing as Dean.  
“I’m glad you like it Cas, I love you” Dean was nervous, and happy, and excited and lots of other emotions he couldn’t begin to comprehend, all he knew was that he was madly, deeply and truly in love with the person who sat in front of him and that he never wanted to let him go.

“I love you more” said the angel in front of him giving him his cue to start  
“No Cas, I don’t think that’s possible because you see, I made a list.”

As rehearsed he took out a list and started reading in a soft voice trying as hard as he could not to wet his pants, what if Castiel didn’t like it?, he shrugged those thoughts and proceed:

“Castiel, you always ask me the same stupid question “Why do you love me?”, I never answer properly I always say something stupid and ruin everything, but that’s because I don’t know what to say, I don’t know what words of the English language are big enough for me to express how I feel about you, so today I grabbed a dictionary and made a list. Why do I love you?  
I love you because you’re crazy and stupid and never realize the messes you make, even though your intentions are always good, I love you because of your beautiful blue eyes that light my whole world and make me feel things I didn’t knew they were possible to feel, I love you because of your stupid black and silly hair that no matter how many times you brush it it’s still messy.”

“I love you because of the way you tilt your head and squint your eyes when you’re confused, I love you because of the way you look when you’re asleep so peaceful so calm, I love you because of the way your smile and laugh can make my day a thousand times better just because of it, I love you because you’re the stubbornest son of a bitch that I know, I love you because of how faithful and loyal you are.”

“I love you because seeing you here besides me, or waking up next to you hell even washing the dishes with you is the most perfect and amazing thing I could do just because you’re there, I love you because you make me the happiest son of a bitch in the world. I love you because you make me feel like a stupid teenage girl, I love you because chick-flick moments with you aren’t so bad. These are not all the reasons why I love you, but if I tried to explain them all to you I would never finish.”

Dean looked up from the paper and saw Castiel, tears streaming silently from his face and a big smile that made Dean’s world fall apart. He left the paper on the table and walked towards Castiel, when he was almost touching him, he kneeled and grabbed Cas’ hand. 

“I love you because there is no other person I would like in this universe to be here with me, which brings me to my next point.” Said Dean with a chuckle.  
“Cas, we’ve been together for years I can safely say that you’re the person who knows me the best and I think I’m the one who knows you the best as well, and as you said a couple years back “we’ve been through much together you and I, we’re making it up as we go”. Still, there is one thing missing to me and that thing is you, I know what you’re going to say, what do you mean Dean? Let me explain, I want you, all of you, forever. I want to give you a gift a part of myself that I hope you’ll want.”

Dean took a deep breath.  
“My last name, I know you’re not familiar with the concept of last names and I know you’ve never had one, so I wanted to share mine with you. Because there is no one in this world besides you that deserves the Winchester name.”

He took the ring out of his pocket and held it in front of Castel.  
“So please Cas, if you’ll have me I’m yours. I’m completely, 100 percent yours and all I ask in return is for you to be mine. So Cas, Castiel, Angel Of The Lord or whatever you want to call yourself…will you marry me?”  
Before Dean could completely finish the sentence Castiel was already on top of him, kissing all of Dean’s face mumbling yes before and after each kiss.

 

After that day Castiel never questioned Dean’s love ever again.


End file.
